


Tease

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Good Original Percival Graves, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Short & Sweet, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Percival Graves is only human and as such he finds his boyfriend's accidental teasing to be the worst sort of torture.But is it really accidental?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	Tease

Mercy Lewis, what did Percival do to deserve this?

This being Newt Scamander leaning down to pull a lasagna out of the oven giving Percival a fantastic view of his boyfriend's considerable... assets.

Percival wants to groan. His boyfriend is the most amazing person he's ever met. Willing to help anyone. He's the prettiest thing he's ever seen.

He's also the biggest fucking accidental tease Percival has ever met.

When Percival is mad Newt will bite his lip and look up through his lashes and Percival will usually forget to think for a minute before crushing their lips together.

One time Percival's tie was messed up and he easily could have fixed it himself but no. Newt had to point it out by tugging it loose and retying.

Percival had to go to work hiding his crotch with his coat and nearly caught something.

Of there are no seats available Newt will just plop himself in Percival's lap. Which wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact that Newt likes to wriggle his ass when he gets into his work.

The result is Percival finds it quite...hard...to focus.

Newt will run his fingers through his hair when he's frustrated and he musses it up just enough to look like they just got finished making love and it does things to Percival.

He's only human.

Not everything is sexual though. Sometimes Percival will catch Newt's face when he watches his creatures do something amazing and Percival is overwhelmed by the love he feels for his boyfriend.

He'll watch him reading through a book with wildly incorrect information on some beast or another and Newt will get a crinkle between his eyes and Percival just has to kiss it away.

Newt will crawl into bed, sleep shirt sliding down one arm and he looks absolutely stunning Percival can't help but become breathless.

Seeing Newt angry is amazing. His boyfriend goes from sweet and soft-spoken to the cruelest creature on the earth and the whiplash leaves Percival confused, in love, and aroused.

Their love making on nights where Newt has been sufficiently pissed off always leave Percival a warm puddle of goo in their bed. Newt leaning down to wipe Percival's hair away from his face and press kisses to his slack mouth.

Percival never wants to stop feeling this way when he sees his boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Newt smiles softly to himself when he hears his boyfriend groan as he pulls the lasagna out of the oven. He knows exactly what Percival is staring at. That's why he bent at the waist instead of bending his knees.

Newt never gets tired of Percival's reactions to some of the things he does. It makes him feel special. The looks he gets when he plays with his hair. The way Percival will just stare when he touches him even in the most innocent of manners.

It's nice to know he has a boyfriend who wants him as much as he wants him. 

He loves the way an innocent flash of skin leaves his boyfriend breathless.

The way he'll kiss his forehead when Newt is annoyed with something until he's calmed down.

Newt knows he doesn't have to fix Percival's tie himself but he likes the way Percival's breath hitches when he does.

He loves the way he can perch himself in Percival's lap and roll his hips to his heart's content and Percival is stuck trying to hide his whimpering.

He knows Percival loves it when Newt is angry. Loves the way it leaves the usually dominant director a boneless heap in the bed. Not a care in the world. Newt loves that he's the one who reduced Percival to this.

Sometimes Newt will use the knowledge for his own gain. When he knows he's about to get a lecture about not running into warehouses without backup or about not punching assholes in the face Newt will bite his lip and look up through his lashes and Percival will pause for a moment before attacking him with kisses.

To love someone so much and to see that love shown back in such overt fashions is amazing.

Newt never wants to stop feeling this way when he sees his boyfriend and when his boyfriend sees him.


End file.
